


someone lost their gays

by PrinceDork



Series: Twitter Fics [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Good Omens (TV), Lucifer (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: #transgayng, CRACKHEAD, Cool, Destiel - Freeform, H - Freeform, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Like, Superwholock, Superwholock Omens, Twitter Fic, anyways yeah mr holmes is super smart and cool and fancy, author needs a nap, but like, by the end of this im going to have so many new headmates, can someone like, crackhead hours, damn i need to have an upload schede, did u know that mr holmes is very coil, except for lucifer and decker bc thats the best relationship of twentygayteen, goodnigh, he said he'd keep an eye out, heck I can't spell, heterosexuality was yeeted into the voic, hnn im gonna sleeb, hold me, how did this happen, i asked him for a spare pp once, i think he remembers me???, im comfy in bed, im kinda h rn, im kinda just ranting at this point, is this a bit?, it's for the bit, it's just me sobbing desperately for like seven hours, let's play a game called what the fuck, like he recognized me, no idea what im doing, please, really gay, super homosexual, this is a bit, this is like, wack update schedule, when I find these tags im gonna be so mad at me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDork/pseuds/PrinceDork
Summary: Superwholock and Good Omens and Lucifer get twitter accounts and do gay shit.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Twitter Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567297
Comments: 217
Kudos: 399





	1. When u Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [twitter cryptids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607198) by [doctormissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy). 



hiss @anjncrowley  
as an old friend of freddie mercury i must inform u that he would have loved the recent memes about the adventures of freddie mercury 

hiss @anjncrowley  
meme culture in general would be great for him 

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
woa u knew freddie mercury????? bro what was he like??

hiss @anjncrowley  
exactly how you imagine him; chaotic gay 

hiss @anjncrowley  
i was one of the people who encouraged him to pursue a career music bc holy hell that shit sLAPPED

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
you, my friend, are a worldwide hero and should be treated as such

hiss @anjncrowley  
it’s what i do ;) 

\---

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
when u realize u might be gay 

dumpster fire @usispotatopie  
me every morning

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
no like i just realized. me, a 30 year old man, raised by an aggressively straight man and constantly sleeping with women, just realized i might be /gay/

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
this is a very big deal for me. like i was never allowed to be anything but what my dad said, and suddenly i am the big gay 

hiss @anjncrowley  
i know exactly what u mean my guy. it took me like 2000 years to realize i was the big gay for my hereditory enemy and have been trying to figure out how to explain this to him for 4000 but he’s a good god-following boy who doesn’t realize what the big gay is 

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
ok boomer

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
but yeah my big gay crush is a good boy who pretends he hates god but like gay???? whats that???? no way i am that lol whaijs

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
yanno??

hiss @anjncrowley  
ive tried to put a bunch of moves on him but he’s so dumb he doesn’t realize what it means

hiss @anjncrowley  
in love with a dumbass angel buddies??

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
in love with a dumbass angel buddy 

\---

Sam @SammyWin  
Watching your brother be a dumbass gay around your friend and you know they love each other but have no idea what the hell emotions are so they just cry over each other 

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
being the dumbass gay for a dumbass gays brother

Sam @SammyWin  
???

\---

Dr. Watson @JohnWatsonOffical  
Just solved a case with Sherlock, keep an eye on the blog! This time, we get another high-speed chase scene and Sherlock being stumped for once! 

Consulting Detective @SherlockHolmes  
I was not stumped. I just wanted an outsider's perspective. 

hiss @anjncrowley  
haha dumbass i tricked u >:)

Consulting Detective @SherlockHolmes  
I was not fooled by your jokes, Anthony. 

hiss @anjncrowley  
my name is crowley, use it binch

Consulting Detective @SherlockHolmes  
Anthony J. Crowley, your name is Anthony.

hiss @anjncrowley  
my real name is crowley the rest was so i could get legal documents n shit 

yeeter yarker @peter-parkour  
what does the j stand for??

hiss @anjncrowley  
…

hiss @anjncrowley  
janthony

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
wHAT AKAJDNGSI


	2. vroom vroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doctors make memes, people like janthony, someone gets blocked by sam, rose is a bITCH

sksk @Doctor10  
im in me mums car

sksk @Doctor10  
vroom vroom

insert funny quip here @Doctor9  
get out me car

sksk @Doctor10  
o

\---

hiss @anjncrowley  
i found a reddit thread which is literally just people saying ‘janthony’ featuring lots of pictures of snakes and i dont know how to feel

hiss @anjncrowley  
like its not even what i look like,,,

hiss @anjncrowley  
here is me as a snake boi  
[*picture of Snake Crowley looking at the camera from it’s perch on someone’s shoulders. He is very big snake*]

le0 @demon_leo  
who’s u sittin on??? 👀👀

hiss @anjncrowley  
thats the love of my feckin life who has no idea that im tryna flirt with him,,,, hes such a good boy tho i love him 

blueee @Cyanogynist  
bOOP THE GOOD SNEK BOI!!!!

hiss @anjncrowley  
doNT U DARE TOUCH MY SNOOT

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
BOOP BOOP BOOP BOOP

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
BOOP BOOP BOOP BOOP 

hiss @anjncrowley  
NO

\---

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
when ur boyf gets stabbed and wont let u help him

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
when u leave a porno to ya bois that includes a bunch of important information

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
yeah what the fuck was up with that

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
;) 

\---

good morning @vietnam  
friendly reminder that @SammyWin is a dumbass and a moron

Sam @SammyWin  
Who the hell are you????

good morning @vietnam  
you cant recognize my beautiful face??

good morning @vietnam  
geez, youre thick 

good morning @vietnam  
oh lol he just blocked me ;)

\---

Ricc @MickeyMouseHellhouse  
When you are in love with this girl but she runs off with some alien and completely ignores you for years and then randomly comes back and act like she cares about you but you know she doesn’t :)

no 1 dumbass @hela_spawn_of_loki  
Holy sHIT

no 1 dumbass @hela_spawn_of_loki  
thats gotta suck my guy, you alright????

Ricc @MickeyMouseHellhouse  
eh, she ditched me in a parallel dimension which was rad because i was actually worth something but then she showed up and started crying because she left the alien 

no 1 dumbass @hela_spawn_of_loki  
holy shit, she sounds like a bitch!!

Ricc @MickeyMouseHellhouse  
the worst part is i still love her :c 

le0 @demon_leo  
ditch her, leave her, let her fend for herself. make a universe of ur own and dont let her in. let everyone but her in. make her upsetti spagetti. make her sAD 

Ricc @MickeyMouseHellhouse  
i wish i could :cccc


	3. dean is (not) ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dean has panic attack, crowley and angel comfort him, sam is concerned brother(tm), lucifer is scary, gabriel/loki freaks out bc maybe sam likes him back?????????, lots o gay shit

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
hiya so for school im doing a project so i need an angsty story bc we feed off that shit

Ricc @MickeyMouseHellhouse  
someone being ignored and being nothing their entire life, and when they finally become worth something and fall in love their lover leaves them for a stranger and occasionally comes back just to flirt with the stranger in front of you and make you feel like even worse shit 

hiss @anjncrowley  
being in love with someone you’re supposed to hate bc of like species n shit and you love them for like 6000 years and then like yall save the world together n all that but you’re still in the friendzone 

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
mother dying when you were young, growing up on the move with an abusive father who forced you into a lifestyle that is horrible and you can never leave, having to protect your younger brother from your father and everything dangerous in the world but still failing, afraid to make friends and/or fall in love because they always end up dead, everything is out to get you, everything is going on, 

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
suffering from PTSD and loving someone who has no idea what emotions are, struggling with intense anxiety and depression but having no idea how to deal with it so you just drink your problems away but it never works and your brother is dying and you cant save him and your son can’t even remember who you are because it’s too dangerous and your back fuckin hurts

hiss @anjncrowley  
holy shit 

hiss @anjncrowley  
are you okay my guy????

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
absolutely not

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
excuse me, i feel a panic attack coming on, im going to go drink my problems away :)

hiss @anjncrowley  
okay no im coming down to america bc that is not okay and you need a hug my guy. put the holy water away pls 

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
nO FUCK OFF 

\---

hiss @anjncrowley  
for those who wanted updates on dean (@beepbeepdeap) i showed up at his bunker and he tried to shoot me but missed horribly so i took him to my angel boyf’s bookshop and he’s now cacooned in some blankets with a nice cuppa and angel’s telling him about the wild west and they’re both so excited its so soft im gonna c r y 

\---

Sam @SammyWin  
Um, excuse me @anjncrowley, who are you and where is my brother?

hiss @anjncrowley  
sorry, kinda forgot about ya. im crowley, the serpent from the garden of eden. dean is here with me in my angel’s bookshop in soho and he’s safe, don’t worry 

Sam @SammyWin  
So you’re telling me you, a demon, took my brother out of a highly secure anti-demon/angel bunker in AMERICA, and took my brother to some town across the Atlantic Ocean in a matter of seconds, where he is now talking to a literal angel? You know literally every angel and demon (except maybe Cas) wants to kill us? 

hiss @anjncrowley  
if it makes you feel any better, me n the angel ditched heaven and hell and just hang out with humans bc theyre much cooler. besides, did you two really think that what you did was the only part of the apocalypse? 

Sam @SammyWin  
Can you bring him back, please?

hiss @anjncrowley  
hes too busy listening to my angel tell him cowboy stories, but i can bring u over

Sam @SammyWin  
No

Sam @SammyWim  
Holy hell what??? How did you do that??

hiss @anjncrowley  
;)

\---

hiss @anjncrowley  
giving dean relationship advice be like;;; um,,, angel im right here :c  
[*crying cat meme*]

\---

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
Whoever thought it would be hilarious to leave toilet paper all over the women’s restroom better watch out. Modern human inventions are so helpful. :) 

queen queer @hobbitfan101  
excuse me mr morningstar but whatever you are about to do i ask that you please do nOT :))))

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
do it c:<

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
kill them all c:<

Sam @SammyWin  
Mister Morningstar, please ignore Gabriel and do NOT do whatever you are planning to do. We may be buddy-buddy with you, but you are still the devil. 

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
You people are lucky the Detective has some sense and stopped me from doing what I was planning. For now. :)

\---

Sam @SammyWin  
Okay, note to self, never EVER let @LuciferMorningstar and @LokiLokiLoki spend even a moment in the same room together.

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
whats wrong, sammy, u dont like us to have friends??

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
Yeah, I thought you were the reasonable brother? Can’t I have friends? It might make me a better person. 

Sam @SammyWin  
Yeah, but not Gabriel.

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
ur mean, sammy. i thought u loved me 

Sam @SammyWIn  
Yeah, but I don’t want the universe to implode. 

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
drama queen

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
hOLD ON A SECOND

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
DID YOU JUST AGREE ABOUT LOVING ME @SammyWin????

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
ANSWER ME SAM WHAT DO YOU MEAN YEAH????????

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
WHAT THE FUCK 

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
YALL SAW THAT RIGHT 

queen queer @hobbitfan101  
YES HE TOTALLY LIKES YOU BACK MY GUY 

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
BUT HE ISN’T RESPONDING TO A N Y OF MY MESSAGES DOES THAT MEAN IT WAS A MISTAKE?????

queen queer @hobbitfan101  
JUST GO KISS HIM AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS 

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
BUT WHAT If LIKE HE DOESN’T LIKE IT

queen queer @hobbitfan101  
JUST GO FOR IT, NO REGERTS

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
OKAY IM GONNA GO DO IT 

queen queer @hobbitfan101  
they grow up o fast :”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk im like supposed to be studying for finals but,,,,like,,,, no thanks lol


	4. rage hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the detective, fuck nazis, janthony reddit thread updates, dean snaps a cute picture of the husbands, tenth doctor sees the germany scene from good omens and everyone is a gay mess

babey @PastelPanguins  
Hey @LuciferMorningstar, I’ve seen you mention ‘the Detective’ a lot, who are you talking about? 

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
Ah! The Detective is my partner! She’s a detective, and I help out. It’s very educational, and very fun! @ChloeDecker

Detective @ChloeDecker  
He absolutely fucking sucks sometimes, but he’s still my friend. Even if he think’s he’s the devil or something.

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
But I am!

hiss @anjncrowley  
haha 

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
Shut it, Janthony

hiss @anjncrowley  
lISTEN I PANICKED OKAY??? HE WAS A BIG HOT GUY AND LIKE HE THOUGHT I MIGHT BE A NAZI SO I HAD TO COME UP WITH A FULL NAME 

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
Good point, fuck nazis.

Ricc @MickeyMouseHellhouse  
Wait, so Nazis weren’t your fault??

hiss @anjncrowley  
no, nazis were humanities mistake. i didn’t even want to take credit for that one

no 1 dumbass @hela_spawn_of_loki  
breaking news: a demon and satan himself confess that they hate nazis. no one likes nazis, not even the devil

\---

hiss @anjncrowley  
update on the janthony reddit thread: it has evolved and now the snakes are all badly photoshopped pictures of me in snake form in wacky locations, its actually lowkey funny

hiss @anjncrowley  
someone just posted a picture of me burning a nazi flag and i feel proud 

\---

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
when u accidently start a cult on reddit featuring burning nazis and making fun of ur middle name

hiss @anjncrowley  
oi fucc u 

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
aLSO EVERYONE I GOT THE FULL PICTURE  
[*picture of aziraphale putting away a book in a library while snake crowley sits on his shoulders like a scarf, both are relaxed and look so cute idksasj*]

blueee @Cyanogynist  
AHHHHDIHJIOA THATS SO CUTR AND PRETTY

Jordan @SimplySkipper  
IS THAT UR ANGEL BOYF @anjncrowley HHH HES SO CUTE

no 1 dumbass @hela_spawn_of_loki  
he looks like a teacher :P 

le0 @demon_leo  
when u fucc the teacher for good grades :V

blueee @Cyanogynist   
*want to

hiss @anjncrowley  
>:C 

\---

sksk @Doctor10  
I am proud to announce, that after all this time of searching, i FINALLY FOUND THAT EVENT IN THE NAZI GERMANY CHURCH THAT @anjncrowley HAS BEENTELLING ME ABOUT FOR LIKE TWENTY YEARS YAHAHAH

sksk @Doctor10  
it was so gay i stan 

hiss @anjncrowley  
bITCH WHAT THE FUCK 

hiss @anjncrowley  
I STG I WILL MURDER YOU DOCTOR 

sksk @Doctor10  
just try me bitch im in 1571 

hiss @anjncrowley  
OI OI OI FUCK YOU 

sksk @Doctor10  
alSO Aziraphale gave you the googoo eyes it was adorable

hiss @anjncrowley  
wait he did what???

sksk @Doctor10  
yeah after u gave him the books he stared at you and i swear i could see the heart emojis in his eyes he totally loves u 

biaster @doctormissy  
excuse me mr doctor but you are in 1571??? how are you tweeting???

sksk @Doctor10  
Time Lord magic (jazzhands)

sksk @Doctor10  
also btw the paintings of george washington give him no credit bc i met him once and hOT DAMN HE WAS A SNA C K 

no 1 dumbass @hela_spawn_of_loki  
this just in: george washington, first president of the united states, was a snack, and @Doctor10 is thirsty for him

Cass @CastieltheAngel  
I can voice for The Doctor, George Washington was a very attractive man.

biaster @doctormissy  
this just in: castiel cheating on his boyf dean in favor of thirsting for george washington 

Cass @CastieltheAngel  
What does ‘boyf’ mean, @doctormissy?

biaster @doctormissy  
it’s boyfriend but i was too lazy to type out the whole thing so this is what u get

Cass @CastieltheAngel  
Boyfriend? Dean is not my romantic partner, if that is what you are implying. 

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
thats what they all say hun ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fjaidsik doctormissy is the freaking best they are so nice to me and super supportive and like shasdujahkuahio o mcrying kaj j
> 
> also the sweet comments you guys leave give me life and make me so happy and like ashdilaji i love you guys so much!!! im not cryin as i qwrite this u are jdias k


	5. hit me with that unga bunga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doctors being dumb, crowley is gay, gabriel/loki is gay, another crowley entered the arena, this is a hellhole but we're having a good time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAST:
> 
> better doctor @DoctorMarthaJ - Martha Jones, Doctor Who  
> sksk @Doctor10 - Tenth Doctor (David Tennant), Doctor Who  
> queen queer @hobbitfan101 - Charlie, Supernatural  
> hiss @anjncrowley - Crowley, Good Omens  
> wink wonk @KingofHell - Crowley, Supernatural  
> LUX @LuciferMorningstar - Lucifer, Lucifer (TV)  
> trickster @LokiLokiLoki - Gabriel/Loki, Supernatural  
> piepiepie @beepbeepdeap - Dean Winchester, Supernatural 
> 
> COMMENTERS WHOSE NAMES I STOLE >:)  
> no 1 dumbass @hela_spawn_of_loki  
> le0 @demon_leo  
> babey @PastelPenguins  
> lxi @lxi  
> uwu @ChibitaliaxHRE  
> JD Winters @Insanity_at_random
> 
> ME  
> Jordan @Simply_Skipper

better doctor @DoctorMarthaJ  
i think something happened to the doctor, he’s acting dumber than usual??? 

sksk @Doctor10  
oi 

sksk @Doctor10  
ill leave u in 1896 dont test me 

hiss @anjncrowley  
unga bunga me demon me gay for angel unga bunga

sksk @Doctor10  
tHATS NOT WHAT I SOUND LIKE >:C

sksk @Doctor10  
unga bunga me time lord me gay for ex-time agent unga bunga

hiss @anjncrowley  
no i dont gay for captain what 

sksk @Doctor10  
give me back my glasses bitch ur life sucks 

hiss @anjncrowley  
give me back my ship

sksk @Doctor10  
no i love her :c 

lxi @lxi  
??? what is going on here???

\---

hiss @anjncrowley  
so people were asking and me n @Doctor10 decided to swap lives and literally i just gave him a pair of my sunglasses and no one could tell the difference it was radical 

uwu @ChibitaliaxHRE  
But you two are different people???

sksk @Doctor10  
when i regenerate my form tends to copy already exsisting individuals, normally within close range. bc crowley was really close and he was so powerful my body was like “yeet ig” and i ended up looking really similar to him

hiss @anjncrowley  
we’re also kinda similar personality-wise, its rad

sksk @Doctor10  
but im not a dumbass gay

hiss @anjncrowley  
OI 

\---

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
oKAY SO 

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
I DID IT 

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
I KISSED HIM

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
BUT THEN I PANICKED AND ZIPPED OFF

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
HE MESSAGED ME A COUPEL TIMES BUT IVE BEEN TOO AFRAID T OCHECK THEM AUFILKAO 

queen queer @hobbitfan101  
so close!!! you should check them, just for the sake of it. youre fine, you got this! we believe in you!

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
YEAH BUT WHAT IF THEY WERE BAD

queen queer @hobbitfan101  
youll never know until you check

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
TRUE TRUE

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
OKAY FINE IM CHECKING

queen queer @hobbitfan101  
It’s been a couple hours??? Is everything okay???

\---

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
when your little brother gets a boyfriend before u :c

wink wonk @KingofHell  
well maybe if you and your boyf weren’t such cOWARDS then you two would be together already

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
fuck off fergus 

wink wonk @KingofHell  
its cROWLEY

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
no @anjncrowley is

wink wonk @KingofHell  
FUCK YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LET HIM SEE ME - 

hiss @anjncrowley  
who is this imposter

hiss @anjncrowley  
wHO DARE STEAL MY NAME!!

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
go get em tiger!!!

\---

hiss @anjncrowley  
imposter: handled

le0 @demon_leo  
show em what ur made of crowley

no 1 dumbass @hela_spawn_of_loki  
excuse me what did u do 

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
shhh rowan let them be

no 1 dumbass @hela_spawn_of_loki  
but -

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
theyre both demons it will be fine

JD Winters @Insanity_at_random  
dEMONS????

le0 @demon_leo  
its a strange fandom but just roll with it 

JD Winters @Insanity_at_random  
not sure if i should be intrigued or terrified 

babey @PastelPenguins  
we all have no idea how we got here but its gay so we’re cool with it 

lxi @lxi  
yeah basically 

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
n satan’s here too its rad @LuciferMorningstar

JD Winters @Insanity_at_random  
tHE SATAN? YALL ARE JUST SITTING HERE HAVING COFFEE WITH S A T A N???

le0 @demon_leo  
wanna join

JD Winters @Insanity_at_randim  
hell yes 

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
we grow stronger each day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone mentioned they were having trouble figuring out who was who, so I'm going to do a cast list at the beginning of each chapter from now on so that yall know who is in the chapter! tell me what yall think about it
> 
> also im kinda making up ways to deal with things that might cause inconsistencies so roll with me here kahdiaj
> 
> ammendments ive made so far:  
> \- Doctor Who looks similar to Crowley (GO) because of the duplication thing, explained in the chapter.  
> \- Crowley from Supernatural stole Crowley from Good Omen's name because he thought it was cool and his real name kinda sucks lol. Anthony Janthony was nto too happy about this
> 
> if theres other stuff i need to bs my way through then let me know lol  
> and i honestly have no idea what to do about the two gabriels so im gonna wing it so work with me here 
> 
> aLSO me n my girlfrien are making a lesbian fanfic featuring an angel and a demon being dumbasses yall should check it out it's called dual moon
> 
> i kinda have a theme with my stuff lol fakoao l
> 
> love yall <4


	6. dungeons, dungeons, and more dungeons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dnd and gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAST:   
> piepiepie @beepbeepdeap - Dean Winchester, Supernatural  
> Sam @SammyWin - Sam Winchester, Supernatural  
> LUX @LuciferMorningstar - Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer (TV)  
> :D @AmenadielAngel - Amenadiel, Lucifer (TV)  
> hiss @anjncrowley - Anthony Janthony Crowley, Good Omens   
> trickster @LokiLokiLoki - Gabriel / Loki, Supernatural  
> queen queer @hobbitfan101 - Charlie, Supernatural
> 
> COMMENTERS WHOSE USERNAMES I CLAIMED LEGALLY BUT NOT REALLY:  
> no 1 dumbass @hela_spawn_of_loki  
> le0 @demon_leo  
> blueee @Cyanogynist  
> babey @PastelPenguins  
> lxi @lxi  
> uwu @ChibitaliaxHRE  
> JD Winters @Insanity_at_random  
> zzz @tryingtosleep  
> MERK @Madimoo354  
> sour @Laemon  
> Fell @we_all_fall  
> Y/N @CynSyn
> 
> THE INDIVIDUAL WHO IS AT FAULT FOR THIS FANFIC'S EXISTENCE:  
> biaster @doctormissy
> 
> ME:  
> Jordan @Simply_Skipper

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
i wish i wasn’t always moving, bc i really wanna play dnd but i cant find a campaign bc im always everywhere :c

hiss @anjncrowley  
oiiIII ME TOO MY GUY BUT LIKE,,, EW PEOPLE

Sam @SammyWin  
I’ve always wanted to DM ;;;))

hiss @anjncrowley  
are yall smelling what im smelling

queen queer @hobbitfan101  
I could totally join to help you guys out!!

hiss @anjncrowley  
no this is a supernatural-creature only campaign 

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
I’ve never been particularly interested in stuff like this before, however, I feel like this would be an important experience for me. I wish to join.

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
can check playing dnd with satan off the bucket list

Sam @SammyWin  
Hey @LokiLokiLoki wanna join us? We could use one more player for the campaign I’ve been building up over the years

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
do u even need to ask bby 

Sam @SammyWin  
Okay, when can we meet? And where?

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
My place, 1 hour. @anjncrowley and @LokiLokiLoki can provide teleportation

\---

:D @AmenadielAngel  
@LuciferMorningstar @SammyWin @LokiLokiLoki @beepbeepdeap @anjncrowley  
[*A Picture in Lucifer’s Penthouse, very pretty, with large windows overlooking the city in the background. We see a large table, the subject of the photo. Sam Winchester is kneeling on it, animatedly telling a story. He is very focused. The table is covered in papers and scattered die, along with a few shot glasses. Lucifer and Gabriel(SPN) sit on one couch, Lucifer only half-engaged as he is downing a shot and making eye-contact with whoever is behind the camera. Gabriel is leaned forward, admiring Sam from behind with a smirk on his face. Crowley(GO) and Dean are on the other couch, very focused on Sam. Crowley’s glasses are off as he stares at Sam with his snek eyes, and Dean is half-smiling as he listens. Castiel is standing behind Dean, leaning on the couch, and staring very intently at one of the papers on the table*]

:D @AmenadielAngel  
Little brother’s making friends!

sour @Laemon  
That’s such a pretty image!!!! Lucifer’s place is so nice!!

MERK @Madimoo354  
this is so soft and cute im d y i n g 

Fell @we_all_fall  
Is it okay if I ask whose who? 

Jordan @SimplySkipper  
It’s okay! Lucifer’s (@LuciferMorningstar) the one drinking the shot, Gabriel (@LokiLokiLoki) is the one next to him, on the table is Sam Winchester (@SammyWin). On the other couch, the redhead with the wacky eyes is Crowley (@anjncrowley) and the one next to him is Dean (@beepbeepdeap). Castiel (Dean’s angel boyfriend) is the one behind him. 

zzz @tryingtosleep  
can we just talk about how iconic gabriel is

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
what?

le0 @demon_leo  
Whatcha lookin’ at, Gabriel?? 👀👀👀

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
sAM HAS A NICE ASS OKAY

no 1 dumbass @hela_spawn_of_loki  
gay 

le0 @demon_leo  
gay

blueee @Cyanogynist  
gay

babey @PastelPenguins  
gay

lxi @lxi  
gay

uwu @ChibitaliaxHRE  
gay

JD Winters @Insanity_at_random  
gay

zzz @tryingtosleep  
gay

MERK @Madimoo354  
gay

sour @Laemon  
gay

Fell @we_all_fall  
gay

Y/N @CynSyn  
gay

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
oi feck off

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
gAH LOOK AT CASS HES SO CUTE AND CONFUSED ABJOGINKF DEAN YOUR BOYF IS A S N A C C

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
bro fuck off he’s mine

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
Theres too much sexual tension between the two of you, there’s no way he’s yours. 

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
besides, you’re too much of a coward to do anything ;) 

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
you’re one to talk, mister make moves on someone and freak out when he responds and proceed to ignore him for ages before going and fucking him 

queen queer @hobbitfan101  
so that’s why you disappeared 

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
You two remembered to wear protection, right? I can’t get anything but I’ve heard it is horrible to. 

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
okay fuck all of you me and my boyf are leaving >:c

\---

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
ahhhh fuck i love cass so much hes so pretty and dumb and nisnsoaois

biaster @doctormissy  
Gay

no 1 dumbass @hela_spawn_of_loki  
just make out with him! thats what ur brother-in-law did and it worked out fine

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
buT I CANT JUST DO THAT IVE NEVER KISSED A GUY BEFORE

queen queer @hobbitfan101  
take ur own advice - “imagine he has tits”

biaster @doctormissy  
iconic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i joined a dnd campaign
> 
> its super fun and i absolutely love it and i might write a story about it idk but my character is a really dumb halfling fighter and i love him with all my heart
> 
> what characters do you think everyone would be?? owo
> 
> i was just studying history for like three hours instead of sleeping andi currently am not very tired?? but like also im cramping really bad for no reason so that sucks and my hand is so sore nidiajkmpa 
> 
> anyways i love ranting about my campaign if anyone is interest uwu 
> 
> love yall


	7. gays and nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay, gay, angel, gay, ass, dnd characters, gay

Y/N @CynSyn  
oi, cryptids dnd squad, what are your characters?

hiss @anjncrowley  
im a shifter bard named mercury hes gr8 

lxi @lxi  
lowkey not suprised smoaisfponk

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
am i the only one who senses fanart potential????

babey @PastelPenguins  
fANART FANART FANART

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
im a human fighter c:

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
I took on the role of a Half-Elf Sorcerer who I named Ronach. I find her to be a very fun character to play. 

trickster @LokiLokiLoki  
rogue tiefling, named hymn

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
oh yeah and my character’s named ian 

blueee @Cyanogynist  
bro thats a very cool team 10/10 would play 

:D @AmenadielAngel  
Second meeting today, off to a good start!  
[*Picture in the same location as the previous one. Sam is now standing at the head of a table, holding a paper and laughing. Dean and Crowley are standing, Dean yelling at sam and Crowley holding something in his fist threateningly. Castiel is sitting in Dean’s seat, admiring the view secretly. Lucifer is watching, amused, as he eats a pizza slice. Gabriel is bent over the table, laughing.*]

uwu @ChibitaliaxHRE  
yo whats going on??? we need pLOT

:D @AmenadielAngel  
I mentioned it to Sam, he said he may release a summary of what is happening so far. 

sksk @Doctor10  
what is it with angels and checking out winchester ass

babey @PastelPenguins  
i jUST NOTICED AOANONJOVKU

JD Winters @Insanity_at_random  
ur right this fandom is so gay duaohfaoioi

Fell @we_all_fall  
yo who’s @AmenadielAngel?? 

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
Amenadiel is my brother, an angel. He has been staying on Earth with me and has so many girls chasing after him its funny. 

lxi @lxi  
Amenadiel is so soft oh my gosh his entire profile is so soft and I think I’m gonna cry aiohakgoajkl

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
You are all formally invited to the Amenadiel Protection Squad, population all of you. 

no 1 dumbass @hela_spawn_of_loki  
Amenadiel Protection Squad!!

le0 @demon_leo  
as if we have a say in this, lucifers practically blackmailing us

blueee @Cyanogynist  
but amenadiel is bABEY

le0 @demon_leo  
fair point, fair point

\---

Fell @we_all_fall  
yOU GUYS OH MY GOD IM FREAKING OUT I MET THIS REALLY CUTE AND SWEET GIRL TODAY ANDOH FUCK OH SHIT SHE WAS SO NICE AND SHE HELPED ME OUT AND GAVE ME HER NUMBER DO I MESSAGE HER HOLY SHIT I THINK IM IN LOVE

lxi @lxi  
kiss her kiss her kiss her

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
we believe in you!!!

Fell @we_all_fall  
OKAY IM GONNA TEXT HER ANAOIFJOKJOJK WISH ME LUCK

\---

queen queer @hobbitfan101  
annioop met this really cute person today and am currently texting them life is good :))))

\---

no 1 dumbass @hela_spawn_of_loki  
update on the current state of this fandom: gay, gay, dnd is going well, lucifer’s babey brother is babey, charlie has a s/o??, angels love winchester ass

zzz @tryingtosleep  
this place has got to seem so chaotic to outsiders akofnjaodvjiokl

MERK @Madimoo354  
it seems chaotic to insiders too 

zzz @tryingtosleep  
fair, fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things I gotta mention: 
> 
> \- Thanks to commenter CynSyn for the idea for crowley's character, it was perfect. they're the one with the awesome david tennant gifs  
> \- may or may not be working on fanart of my own fic odjoajfhoajih and if yall have ideas for characters/designs hmu!!  
> \- social media wise, im not active on many other sites bc of school n stuff, but if yall wanna like talk to me outside of archive about whatever then my tumblr is SimplySkipper and my twitter is Simply_Skipper so hmu uwu  
> \- user we_all_fall was mooning over charlie in comments and bc so far i dont know of any good ships im going to throw this in for chaotic gay or whatnot if thats allright with yall, charlie deserves love bc shes a very good girl and we lobe her ((fall if you could gimmie like nicknames, pronouns, etc for this it would be super helpful))  
> \- finals are going poorly uwu  
> \- im thinking of writing a kinda reader-insert fanfic featuring mega crossovers, would yall be interested??? owo  
> \- i love yall


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay intensifies
> 
> (WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A COUPLE SEXUAL REFERENCES SO IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE THEN PLEASE SKIP TO THE SPLIT)

sour @Laemon  
just read watson’s new blog post and holy fUCK ITS SO GAY

Fell @we_all_fall  
OHMYGOD YES 

babey @PastelPenguins  
watson get that detective aSS 

zzz @tryingtosleep  
more like that detective face because holy shit he wrote this giant essay about that man and we stan 

Fell @we_all_fall  
we all know u love him @JohnWatsonOffical, just go ahead an kiss him

Dr. Watson @JohnWatsonOffical  
I don’t? I appreciate that you enjoy my blog, but I am not in love with Sherlock. 

sour @Laemon  
stage one: denial 

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
dr watson we are all gay crackheads here, dont worry about ur reputation. let loose n be gAY 

Y/N @CynSyn  
watson tell us about sherlock’s ass 

Dr. Watson @JohnWatsonOffical  
A highly inappropriate question. 

Dr. Watson @JohnWatsonOffical  
But if you have to know, it’s delicious.

sour @Laemon  
yES ONE OF US ONE OF US ONE OF U S

biaster @doctormissy  
wHAT THE FUCK WHA T THE FUCK WHAT THE FU C K 

lxi @lxi  
WATSON MY GUY YOUR SO GAY

Dr. Watson @JohnWatsonOffical  
Please, don’t make a big deal of this. You asked a question, I provided an answer.

le0 @demon_leo  
wait so yall have fucked??

Dr. Watson @JohnWatsonOffical  
Alas, I can only admire from afar. 

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
Aoijoishpaijijk

\---

lxi @lxi  
@SherlockHolmes how do you feel about Dr. Watson? What’s he like? Whats your relationship with him???

Consulting Detective @SherlockHolmes  
He’s my partner, ally, and dare I say, friend.

Minecroft @MycroftHolmesi  
Oh dear, you have a friend? I do believe this means our entire universe will collapse at any given moment!!

Consulting Detective @SherlockHolmes  
oi piss off mycroft no one asked you to come

iconic quotes central @SalemSundown  
IM CHOKING AJIUFOJN

\---

:D @AmenadielAngel  
Today I helped an old woman cross a street and got hit by a car. How are you all doing?

rawr >;) @Aoepathfinder  
excuse me but are you okay???

:D @AmenadielAngel  
Don’t worry, I am an angel, the incident did not harm me. The driver hopefully will not text and drive in the future.

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
Brother, you are adorable.

:D @AmenadielAngel  
What do you mean?

\---

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
EXCUSE ME CRACK GAY FANDOM I NEED YALLS EXPERTESE

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KISS

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
Combat their tongue with your own.

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
I APPRECIATE THE HELP BUT I JUST WANT A QUICK KISS BC IVE NEVER KISSED BEFORE BUT LIKE I REALLY WANNA KIVE HER A LITTLE KISS OR SOMETHING BEFORE I DONT SEE HER FOR LIKE THREE WEEKS H EL P 

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
I’m afraid I can be of no further assistance. 

captain @jackharkness  
what if you just,,, do it??? 

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
EASIER SAID THAN DONE

no 1 dumbass @hela_spawn_of_loki  
sHOULDER TOUCH SHOULDER TOUCH  


le0 @demon_leo  
you realize you asked the fandom that is literally built on avoiding feelings and being gay

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
GUESS ILL DIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im seriously having this dillema guys bc like i wont be in state for three weeks and i wanna kiss her bye but hOW???? (((((((oakley if ur reading this please help me saidainjhfoijak)))))))))
> 
> thanks for reading, thanks for user CynSyn for teaching me how to gif. 
> 
> aLSO i made that fic i mentioned last chapter titled "Our Place in Parallel" yall chould check it out if youre interested uwuwu
> 
> love yall <33333


	9. chaotic space gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten meets some space gays, people learn about time lords, return of the roaring twenties feat. charlie being gay, people being concerned following ten showing up at 221b, more space gays

sksk @Doctor10  
something i love about humans is how they are always so gAY like i yeeted off to this random-ass forest planet ages into the past and i met this general who like after i complimented someone else’s ass he went on this hUGE rant about this other guy and how much he loved him

sksk @Doctor10  
like a) you have an army to command you need to foCUS my guy but also b) thats so fuckin gay go GET HIM TIGER

sksk @Doctor10  
update: mystery hot other guy is apparently like general’s biggest enemy but he’s totally wasted for him oh my god ((and also i may or may not have accidently joined a war but don’t worry))

sksk @Doctor10  
another update; general and his homies went nyoom and nearly feckin died bUT GOOD NEWS??? WE FOUND OUT OTHER GUY WAS LIKE A SPY AND THEY BROUGHT HIM BACK?? GENERAL IS CURRENTLY SOBBING IN HIS OFFICE AND RANTING ABOUT THIS GUY AND OH MY GOD THIS IS SO CHAOTICALLY GAY

sksk @Doctor10  
talked to other guy bc i would be the least angry at him, he’s kinda cool just a massive dick bc he doesn’t know what emotions are. i mentioned the general and he made the closeted gay look™ so ive decided im not leaving until these two dumbasses are together

biaster @doctormissy  
oi @anjncrowley take notes

hiss @anjncrowley  
oi feck off

sksk @Doctor10  
hOLY SHIT ITS HAPPENING GUYS!! I DECIDED TO LEAVE GENERAL AND OTHER GUY IN A ROOM TOGETHER ALONE HOLY SH IT ITS HAPPENING

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
yess!! get that spy dick, general!!

sksk @Doctor10  
oi @JohnWatsonOffical if i just lock u and sherlock in a room together will it work too??

sksk @Doctor10  
oop, gotta go fight a space war. ill update u when we win

sksk @Doctor10  
also im 99% sure they at least made eye contact so we’re making progress gays 

\---

no 1 dumbass @hela_spawn_of_loki  
this tenth doctor guy? icon. we stan one(1) matchmaking, time-traveling, planet-hopping man who is ready to kICK ASS 

Y/N @CynSyn  
is he a man tho??? like he doesn’t seem quite human

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
He’s a Time Lord. Some alien species that is pretty much all dead, except for him. Don’t talk to him about it though, he’ll either get a) really angry and beat your ass or b) get really sad and sit in a corner and zone out into the astral dimension or something. 

babey @PastelPenguins  
t-time lord????

iconic quotes central @SalemSundown  
its honestly reached that point where im not even surprised anymore lol 

sour @Laemon  
we’re all too far gone

\---

hiss @anjncrowley  
people have been asking to bring back the roaring 20s and im 100% down lets do it but gayer

queen queer @hobbitfan101  
aw yeah im in lets go gAYS

JD Winters @Insanity_at_random  
btw how is ur girlfriend??

queen queer @hobbitfan101  
ive met my fair share of angels but she??? actual angel. i love. 

queen queer @hobbitfan101  
our second date is going to be us binging the next generation star trek so - 

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
sounds like a keeper

queen queer @hobbitfan101  
see this is how u get a s/o. you fuckin tALK TO THEM. TELL THEM “HEY UR HOT CAN I KISS U I LOVE YOU CASTIEL HOLY SHIT LIKE HOLY FUCK IM SO GAY FOR YOU CASTIEL AND I KNOW YOU’RE GAY FOR ME BUT I DONT KNOW HOW TO TALK TO PEOPLE C A S T I E L” 

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
nevermind go fuck yourself 

\---

Dr. Watson @JohnWatsonOffical  
Today I walked into my flat to find a blue box sitting in the corner and @Doctor10 freaking out over the head Sherlock keeps in the fridge. Man was hungry, and still is. But remember to knock next time for christ’s sake. 

hiss @anjncrowley  
i remember jesus christ, he was a sweet little babey :c

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
excuse me sherlock has a hEAD in the FRIDGE?

Consulting Detective @SherlockHomes  
His name was William. 

Dr. Watson @JohnWatsonOffical  
Sherlock leaves human remains all around the kitchen, experiments or whatever. It’s kinda terrifying at first, but you get used to it. 

uwu @ChibitaliaxHRE  
“You get used to it” john are u ok 

\---

sksk @Doctor10  
on this episode of space gays at war™: we won, almost everyone died, lightning was involved, big celebration hours

sksk @Doctor10  
the general is tryna get the spy all hyped but spy is an emo bitch so im about to go work some space magic

sksk @Doctor10  
convinced the general to go kiss the spy, watched from afar, feckin adorable, spy was very confused but after a moment was dtf so sorry to whoever rooms next to general  
[*blurry picture in woods, we see a hispanic man wearing bright orange and white jumpsuit that is much too big for him. He is kissing a pale, tall, ginger man who is wearing a black outfit that appears very clean and fancy. Ginger man seems very confused*]

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
!!!! ADORABLE AHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops im not dead
> 
> feat: very gay + more gay
> 
> if u can guess who the space gays are then i will give u a cookie uwu i kinda threw in my angry fix-it feels so here u go bois 
> 
> humancas is great th ank u for ur time


	10. heckity heck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crowley explains hell, dean is still a useless home of sexual

Vibe Check @Lady_Phoenix_of_Tardis  
wait so @LuciferMorningstar @anjncrowley what’s hell like? are there like floors based on evil, or like fires and pain, is it just the nether from minecraft, or whats good?

hiss @anjncrowley  
it’s kinda complicated but there’s a system

hiss @anjncrowley  
so basically there’s three sections of hell. we’re gonna call em A, B, and C. 

hiss @anjncrowley  
section A of hell is the business side. it’s where all the fallen angels live, and the really high-teir demons hang out. me and lucifer are from there. technically, ones from section A are the only ones who are actual demons, but more on that later

hiss @anjncrowley  
section B is the main part of hell - it’s where all the humans go. we usually call them sinners. we basically made a city and threw all the humans that were bad there, let them have like a character customization screen, and left em be

hiss @anjncrowley  
it started getting really overpopulated for a while so every year a couple angels would go down and mass-execute the sinners, in which their soul/being would cease to exist. kinda not very angelic of em, but i dont really go down there often so idk what’s up

hiss @anjncrowley  
and finally, section C. no one really lives in section C, but some really bad sinners, sinners who break rules, or sinners that high-ranking demons personally despise end up there. apparently it’s lucifer’s kink to send the winchesters in section c every few months so whatever

hiss @anjncrowley  
we also have separate leaders for each section. section A is run by Lucifer, but when he’s out being a detective or whatever Beelzebub, lord of the flies, prince of hell takes over. 

hiss @anjncrowley  
in section C, some kid sold his soul for a bigger dick and ended up downstairs. he managed to work his way through B before stealing my name and becimming “””””king of hell”””” and so he’s kinda in charge over there, but we kinda let the sinners duke it out

hiss @anjncrowley  
and in section B, lucifer got a human he really liked and let him take his name and be like king over there or whatever

deceased @SatansLeftTit  
wack

deceased @SatansLeftTit  
so do yall have any like favorite/least favorite sinners or demons?

hiss @anjncrowley  
first of all your @ is giving me an aneurysm give me a moment

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
I personally think my Tits are to be celebrated. I don’t see the issue here. 

deceased @SatansLeftTit  
wHATTHE FUCK WJNKFJAOJ

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
But to answer your question, there’s this one sinner in section B who is just so - eugh 

hiss @anjncrowley  
you mean like smiles 

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
Yes, the smiley one.

hiss @anjncrowley  
ew him

hiss @anjncrowley  
like hes so powerful and could easily become a demon but he just/???? doesnt???? and hes just so freaky???? like dude tone it down a bit holy shit 

hiss @anjncrowley  
tho he does have a sexy voice so there is that

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
This is true 

\---

Very cool @SomethingQueerisGoingOn  
*pulls out glock* vibe check

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
vibe: hopeless gay

Very cool @SomethingQueerisGoingOn  
oop u alright my dude

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
just really gay 

Very cool @SomethingQueerisGoingOn  
fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm i wonder who freaky demon is ;))))
> 
> lobe yal


	11. coughs wait thats illigal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its 2:30 am im high off of three mental breakdowns within the past two days and i will cope by complaining

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
do u ever just open a document and then stare blankly at it for ten min and then do something else

\---

Jordan @Simply_Skipper  
do u ever just forget that something exists for like five months

\---

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
storytime with dean winchester

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
me and sammy were out doing normal hunter things when we came across this demon. nothing really to worry about, just a simple exorcism, right?

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
wrong

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
when we found them they were wearing a blue puffy jacket and i was like “oh shit” and then they turned around and said “youre gonna have a bad time” and i was like “OH FUCK”

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
its been two days and i stll cant get over it 

\---

hiss @anjncrowley  
why are humans so????? bad???? at being humans??? like i thought i was a disappointment to my entire race well watch out its human time

hiss @anjncrowley  
it feels like every decade a minority has to stand up for something as basic as their rights like please im literally begging you to stop

hiss @anjncrowley  
what the actual fuck; an essay by anthony janthony crowley

\---

hiss @anjncrowley  
seriously considering just taking a nap for the next sixty years

hiss @anjncrowley  
i did it awhile ago and when i woke up being gay was legal so i mean

LUX @LuciferMorningstar  
While I fully support this movement, I do ask that you at least wake up for our DND sessions. 

hiss @anjncrowley  
my dearest mercury shall overtake all of the universes

snooz @Dream_Keeper  
pls dont, this fandom will PERISH without your chaotic dumbassery 

hiss @anjncrowley  
i guide others to a treasure i cannot possess

\---

Jordan @SimplySkipper  
thamk ufor choosing mdonalds my name is jordan how may i helb u

meow @ViviCatLover   
Iwant a fuggin,,, uhhhhh

meow @ViviCatLover   
borger

Pride @a_mry   
chimken nugget happy meal with choccy milk and FRIES

Jordan @SimplySkipper  
sixpeice or fourpeice? and what dippin sauce

Pride @a_mry   
four,,, i want umb,,,, no zause

hoi!!! @1Temmie_Official1  
i want all ur money

Jordan @SimplySkipper  
cool ill get my manager

hiss @anjncrowley  
tell them to suck my demon dick 

Jordan @SimplySkipper  
can i offer you microwaved pies instead

hoi!!! @1Temmie_Offical1  
i want all u coogies

Jordan @SimplySkipper  
oh

captain @jackharkness  
id like your number please ;)

Jordan @SimplySkipper  
:eyes: meet me in dms

piepiepie @beepbeepdeap  
I want two big macs and a bacon quarter pounder with cheese

Jordan @SimplySkipper  
one moment i must ring cowbell

no 1 dumbass @hela_spawn_of_loki  
i want a twenty chimken nuggets with bbq and sweet n sour sauce and then a basket if fries and that will be all

Jordan @SimplySkipper  
ok ive got happymeal four piece with no sauce, choccy milk, extra fries, ive got twenty piece nuggies with bbq n sns, ive got basket of fries, ive got two big macs n bqpc,, ive got one borger, and a thirteen coogies

Jordan @SimplySkipper  
ive been standing for the past four hours pls save me 

Jordan @SimplySkipper  
ill have ur total at the first windo

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop   
> man my upload schedule is more disappointin than technoblade's 
> 
> yeah so im not??? dead???
> 
> also the mcdonalds bit was inspired by me working at mcdonalds now yey (not yey my feet hurt and i am having nightmares about mcchickens))
> 
> i realized i had not updated so i went "sans undertale funny" and stopped watching ugandan knuckles videos to gift you this mess
> 
> im gonna go try to sleep or something i donno mr stark might get mad if i stau up too late while also like not sleeping for the past twenty years 
> 
> lobve yall,,, umb,,,, yeah have good on3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Consider leaving comments/kudos to support this work! And, if you comment, I legally am able to steal your username for Twitter. You cannot escape me. Share ideas in the comments that you want to see happen in the fic!!
> 
> ((I also have a discord if yall wanna join. im not the most active but uwu https://discord.gg/mPw3eqB ))


End file.
